


Unexpected

by melianthus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Rated T for language, headcanon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melianthus/pseuds/melianthus
Summary: (An idea I had while I was at work that I turned into a drabble)Tina faints at work, Connor figures out why.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A small Tina/Gavin drabbled based on an idea I had at work. I originally planned to post this to my RP blog on Tumblr, but the link broke, so I'll post it here instead and link back to it on my blog.  
> For those who didn't get here via link on my blog: Tina/Gavin ( reedchen ) is a ship that basically doesn't exist in the fandom, but it became a really big part of my blog, and I plan to write more on these two.

The work day was going slow. Tina flipped through some files on her computer, once and then twice, and then once again. She was pretty sure the boredom and lack of activity was making her lightheaded. Or maybe it was because she’d puked in the bathroom earlier.

She wasn’t sure how, but Tina was sure she’d gotten food poisoning from something. The nausea persisted, though. 

“Chen. Hey!”

Tina looked up, hearing Gavin not so subtly whisper at her. It wasn’t like he was really trying to whisper, and everyone around them probably heard it. Still, Tina managed a small smile as she angled her chair towards him.

“What, Reed?”

Gavin grinned at her and jerked his head towards the break room. “Coffee break?”

With a glance back at her computer, Tina shrugged and nodded. A break wouldn’t hurt, and honestly, she was itching to get out of this chair. 

She watched Gavin stand and stretch by his desk. Tina pushed herself out of her chair, instantly feeling her head spin, perhaps due to getting up too fast. The dizzy spell didn’t go away even as she took a few steps forward. She didn’t get much farther than Hank's desk before the room started to spin.

Stopping, she put a hand on the desk and leaned slightly on it. It was enough to get Hank's attention, making him look up ready to yell at her. But seeing the sick look on her face, he softened, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Chen? You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... M'fine. Just a little dizzy." She assured him, giving him a small smile. "I just need some coffee, or water."

She let go of the desk as Gavin turned back to look at her. Another step forward, and then she collapsed.

"Chen!" Hank stood up, knocking his chair over.

Close as she was to hitting the hard floor, Connor somehow managed to catch her.

"T? Tina!" Gavin nearly shouted, rushing forward towards them. Looking down at her and then up at Connor, Reed almost growled. "Get off her, plastic!"

"Detective Reed, calm down. Officer Chen is unconscious, but I made sure she didn't hurt herself. I can perform a scan to see what's wrong." Connor replied calmly.

"Like hell you will-"

"Dammit, Reed. Let Connor help. It'll be faster than waiting for an ambulance." Hank barked at him. Then he looked at Connor. "Just don't... Don't lick her or anything."

"Understood." Without waiting for a reply from either of them, Connor began the scan. It didn't take long before stats popped up in his vision. "She appears to be relatively healthy. Perhaps a bit sleep deprived with too much caffeine intake, but that seems normal for you two."

Gavin glared at him. "Phck off, tin can. What's wrong then?"

"There isn't... Oh." Connor blinked, his LED blinking yellow. "Oh, that makes sense."

"What? Is she okay?" Hank asked.

"Yes, she's fine, but perhaps we should move her from here. I suspect she'll be waking up soon." Connor answered, shifting his grip on Tina to lift her.

Before he could stand, Gavin stopped him. "I'll carry her. And you can tell me what the phck is going on."

Connor stared at him for a moment and then nodded. Gavin replaced Connor's arms around Tina and lifted her. He stood up and carried her into a different room, Connor following after. After a moment, Hank sighed and followed them as well.

~~~

When Tina woke up, she didn't expect for so many people to be standing around. Her eyes instantly found Gavin at her side, standing behind him was Connor. Hank and Fowler stood off to the side, and Chris wasn't far off either.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Tina asked, slowly sitting up. Her hands found a soft couch cushion and she looked down. Is this the couch from the Captain's office?

"Officer Chen, it's good to see you're alright. You gave us quite a scare." Connor said, smiling down at her.

Tina looked up at him and then back at Gavin. His eyes were hard and she could see just how tightly his jaw was clenched. Before she could speak up, Fowler interrupted.

"Alright, everyone. Officer Chen is fine. You may go home for the rest of the day, Tina. The rest of you, get back to work."

The captain walked out. Chris lingered at the door. He gave her a smile and then left as well.

"Congrats, Tina. C'mon Connor. We have work." Hank called, leaving. Connor followed, but remained at the door. Tina looked at him, eyes questioning.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Gavin's voice turned her attention back to him. Tina raised an eyebrow at him. "I couldn't exactly predict that I was going to pass out, Gav."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." He replied, frowning at her.

"Okay, I'll bite. What didn't I tell you?"

That seemed to make Gavin angrier. He growled and stood up quickly, his chair clattering to the floor. Still in the doorway, Connor decided to step in.

"Detective, I don't think she knows. If she did, she would have been taking better care of herself." He told him, putting a hand on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin glared at him and roughly shoved the Android's hand off him.

"Hey, uh, I'm right here. Don't talk about me like I'm still unconscious. What don't I know?" Tina interjected.

"You're pregnant, T." Gavin said, arms folded in front of him.

Tina looked at him funny and then at Connor. She was silent for a moment. Then she laughed, loudly. "Oh.. oh my God, no, no, I'm not." She snorted.

"Yes, you are." Connor insisted, tilting his head at her. "I did a scan. You're six weeks pregnant."

Tina stopped laughing. "What? No. I can't be pregnant."

"Sure you can. I noticed you missed a menstrual cycle when you were due three weeks ago."

"What the fuck?" Tina said at the same time Gavin said "Dude!"

Connor ignored them. "As a sexually active woman, if you don't take some form of birth control, your chances of becoming pregnant increase-"

"No. I mean, yes, we..." Tina glanced at Gavin for a second. "I'm sexually active, and I don't take birth control or anything, but I can't be pregnant."

"Tina, we have sex all the time and we haven't used condoms in months..." Gavin began.

"Dude!" Tina hissed, jerking her head at Connor.

"Oh, I'm aware of your romantic and sexual relationship." Connor piped up.

"Great." Tina forced a smile. She sat up properly. "Well, sex or not, condoms or not, I cannot be pregnant."

"Tina-"

"No, Gavin! Stop telling me that I am when I know I'm not. I know I can't be pregnant, because I can't  _get_  pregnant! I'm sorry! I never told you because you never needed to know, and I thought I would never need to tell you because I didn't think we'd make it this far. I never thought you'd want kids, and I didn't want to carry this on if I knew you did and I knew I couldn't give that to you. I had tests taken a long time ago and the doctor told me I can't have kids." She cried. Her throat hurt and tears rolled down her cheeks. Bringing a hand up, she wiped her eyes.

"Tina..." Gavin's voice was soft, expression equally so. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. He opened his mouth to continue, only to stop when he noticed Connor still in the room. There was a pause and Tina looked up at Gavin, confused. Gavin just glared at Connor for a moment more before saying, "Scram, tin can!"

Connor jolted slightly. "Of course, private moment. I'm sorry, detective. Officer." He nodded at them and finally left.

Finally alone, Gavin turned back to Tina. "It's okay, T."

"You're not angry?" She asked, frowning.

"I was, but only because I thought you were trying to hide this from me."

"I couldn't hide it if I'd known, Gav. I honestly just thought I ate something funny, because I kept puking." She admitted. Gavin wrinkled his nose.

"That's gross."

Tina laughed, leaning into him. "Yeah. I should probably go to a doctor, just to, you know, confirm. Who knows how accurate that Connor pregnancy test is anyway."

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out, she opened a new message from Connor and read it out loud. "'My diagnostics are never wrong.' What the hell? Connor, are you still listening to us?"

Another message: Yes. PS, you should get prenatal vitamins. And cease your caffeine intake.

"Fuck off, Connor!" Tina yelled towards the door as Gavin read the message over her shoulder.

"He's not wrong, actually. You shouldn't drink coffee since you're pregnant."

Tina looked at him and then down at her stomach. "Oh my God, this kid is already trying to ruin my life?"

"Don't worry. I'll drink enough coffee for both of us." Gavin said, grinning at her.


End file.
